It's You and Me
by greysinbetween
Summary: Summary:  Ste's offer Brendan to leave Hollyoaks to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**It's you and me **

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rating: M

Warning: Maybe slight OOCness (Out of character), I try to capture the characters personalities but different environment may change their behavior abit.

Crossover: Hollyoaks & Emmerdale

Summary: Ste's offer Brendan to leave Hollyoaks to start a new life.

A/N: takes place after the episode where Ste offered Brendan the choice for them to leave together. It will eventually tie in on certain parts of the show later on. I don't really watch emmerdale fully, only characters and such that revolves with Aaron and Jackson storyline. My intentions is not to offend anyone who loves emmerdale, so sorry in advance. Also this is rated Mature, so if you don't like mature content this is not for you. R&R

* * *

><p>Each step resonates with the anticipation. At the top he saw the dark hair man, taunting, spinning a coin on the table. As if waiting his arrival but ignores as he sat there playing with the coin, spinning it on the table top.<p>

"Just admit it, you're not over me" The younger man said. The dark hair man quickly got up with a hard expression on his face like he was preparing for what was to come.

"I'm not over you" the younger man said softly, looking at Irish man as he just stood there looking at him.

"I'm sick of all this…please…" he pleaded, rashly rubbing his hands over his face.

"For once and for all do you want to be with me or not?" The Irishman captures his lips in a heated kiss, feeling Ste's response he pulled away trying to catch his breath.

"Are we done?"

"No"

"Please we could be together if we do this my way" Ste said desperately, trying to hold Brendan but he pushes him away.

"What if we get away from 'ere?"

Brendan stood in silence for a second and then looked into those blue eyes. "I dunno Stephen…I mean I can't just up and leave"

"Why not?" Ste said "It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" Ste moved away from him, looking away already feeling the frustration of their situation. He was so desperate for this to work. After all they're been through, why couldn't the one man he loves just be with him?

Brendan scratched the back of his head, fidgeting as he stood there. "Where would we go?"

"We could go Brigthon…maybe somewhere-"

"Queers village, yea sure" He said sarcastically.

"Well there tons of other places we could go, no one has to know"

"What about the kids?

Ste looks down for a second. For a moment, he had forgotten about his kids and Amy. He didn't give this much thought. Knowing Amy and thoughts on their situation, especially Brendan, he could already anticipate her doubts and concern about his decision. "I'll visit them on the weekends" He said hesitantly.

"I can't make you leave your kids, Stephen"

"It's not like I won't see them again" He told Brendan.

Brendan stood silently. His expression was hard to read what he was thinking.

"Right… you have until midnight to give mi an answer..." Ste said "meet me at Jubilee Gardens for the last bus, If not then… It's over" He said finally. Brendan still stood in silence not even looking at him. Ste wasn't sure if he was listening to him or not, he didn't care at this point. Ste turned and went down the stairs taking one more look back, he head out the club.

As much as it scares him, the fact of not having Brendan in any aspect of his life, the thought of not having him, all of him was harder to bear, he couldn't do it anymore. If he chose not to be with him then Ste knows that he would have to let him go.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad?"<p>

Ste ignore her words as he emptied out his dresser draw into his suitcase.

"Brendan is going away with you?" Amy said in disbelief. She knew the deranged psychopath, knowing that Ste was still in his grasp was one of her fears. After all he had put him through she couldn't bear to see him do something as crazy as this.

"Ste! this is a bad idea, what were you thinking?"

"Don't think he has the guts but maybe going away for a while will help?"

"Help? Help who? That crazy lunatic!" She told him. "Did you forget he broken your ribs!"

Ste didn't respond, there wasn't anything he could say. She was right, Brendan was dangerous but also misunderstood and that's something that Ste could relate to, maybe why he would put up with his acts. Regardless of all he had been through with him, he always see a glimpse of hope but maybe that was in his head.

"I know it's sudden… I didn't really planned on ask him to go away with me" Ste sat down on the couch and Amy joined him. "I just want to see if this could work, start somewhere new…"

"I know how he can get, Amy but at the same time I've never wanted anythin' as bad as this…part of mi is scared…I want to see if this could work" Ste said with desperation in his voice. Amy saw the look of defeat on his face. She wanted anything for Ste to be happy. She have seen him so destroyed by the one he loved she couldn't bear to see him go through this again.

"Ste, you having a relationship with Brendan, I'm not saying people don't deserve a chance but he's blown his far too many times"

"I know…" He replied. Amy sighs, looking at her best friend. "I won't stop ya, just be careful" She said hugging him tightly. "If anything happens, you can always come back home" She felt Ste's hold on her got tighter then he pulled back and smiled at her. It meant so much to Ste to hear her say that, with all they have been through together, they were a family, his family.

"It's his last chance, alright?" Ste reassured her, got up and packed the last of his things in his suitcase. The both of them spend the rest of the evening with their kids, counting down the hours till Ste would say his goodbyes and off on his new journey.

* * *

><p>It was already eleven thirty. Leah and Lucas were already asleep as Ste grab his things and headed out the door. "I'll visit you guys soon" He said, "…<em>If<em> he shows up" he added.

"Well for your sake…" She hugged him. "Please… just be careful"

Letting go, Ste smiled and head out as Amy stood at the door way watching him walk further and further away.

Ste stood at the bus stop at Jubilee Gardens. He was fidgeting, tapping his foot on the ground and walking back and forth hoping that he would show up. The young man looks at his watch, it was already twelve o'clock and the sound of the last bus of the night was already here.

The bus stops, as the doors flew open. Ste watch as the few passengers came off the bus going about their ways. His dirty blond hair flew wildly as he looked around, hoping to see any sign of the Irishman.

Ste thoughts raced as he felt a lump in the back of his throat, dreading the reality.

_How could he do this to him, Shouldn't be surprised, _he thought to himself. How could he put all his hopes in him, _again? _He cursed to himself. Amy has proven to be right about Brendan, he was nowhere to be seen. Ste stood there not sure what to do as the Bus driver called to him.

It was ten minutes past twelve when Ste finally gave up. Telling the driver to go as he watches the door closed and drove off. Defeated, Ste grab his things turning to leave when he heard the bus tires screeched.

"What the hell are you doing!" The bus driver shouted at the man that stood in front of the bus as the figure became clear.

It was Brendan Brady, with a large duffle bag in one hand. They stood there looking at each other when the Bus driver shouted again. "I ain't got all night! Ya guys comin' or not!"

Both men quickly got on the bus, sitting all the way to the back of the bus as they prepare themselves for the long ride.

Each stop the bus driver would shout the name of the place. They hadn't thought of where they would go. The long night drive, both men had fallen asleep, unaware of where they were heading.

A sudden halt woke Brendan from his slumber. Rubbing the grogginess away he shook the younger man awake. The Bus driver shouted before he turned the engine off. "Last stop, Emmerdale"

Grabbing their luggage, they got off the bus. Taking in what they can of their surroundings in the late night.

* * *

><p>Ste had asked the driver about somewhere they could stay for the night. He had directed them to a local Inn called the 'Maple Inn.'<p>

It was a Cheap Inn on the outskirts of the village where visitors would stay. Brendan opened the door looking around the room. The color was nothing special as expected for a local Inn. There was a bed to the left near the window to where they stood. A small fridge and kitchen area to back while the TV and sitting area was to their right.

"It's not that bad" Ste said, putting his stuff near the TV. Ignoring what he said, Brendan threw his bag on the floor.

"This was a stupid idea" He loudly, cursing himself as he walk back and forth. Ste grabs his arm willing him to stop.

"We've come this far, haven't even stayed for five seconds and you're hurryin' about to leave"

"Well, I shouldn't let you talked me into this" He said unapologetically as he felt Ste let go of his arm.

"Please, just for tonight…" Ste plead, "Then…if you want to leave I won't stop ya" Ste said in a defeated tone.

Brendan looks into those blue eyes. He could see the hope, the longing as he looks at the younger man. Brushing his finger against his cheek, eyes stared intently the lines of his face. Brendan ran his hand over the blonde's smooth skin, staring at his fully pouty lips. He leans in, capturing his lips. He could feel Ste responding to him, pulling him close. Each layer of clothing quickly removed as their hunger for each other became overwhelming. Moving slowly upon the bed till his head rested on the pillow.

Their lips still intertwined as he rolls over slowly, hovering over of the younger man. Skins molded together, meshed from the heat and sweat produce from their bodies.

It was different from all the other times they had been together. This time, it wasn't rushed. With their future uncertain, they let go of everything and enjoyed this moment together.

* * *

><p>Please don't be harsh . I made up that Inn. Read &amp; Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Brendan stirred in his sleep, slightly conscious bout his surrounds when he remembered where he was. He quickly jumped up from his slumber. The warmth of the sun hit his face and quickly raised a hand to block the harsh light seeping through the curtains.<p>

He looked to his left on the bed seeing tan skin molded in with the white sheets. Dirty blond hair, contrast with the white pillow covers. His smooth back as his shoulders heave up and down in a soothing rhythm.

The older man kicked his feet to the side and got up. Quietly, he searched for each piece of clothing and putting it on. Finish buttoning his shirt, he grabbed his jacket. Brendan leaned over the bed taking one last look. He was still sound asleep, soft features relaxed. Those soft, full lips slightly parted. Remembering last night's passion. Brendan lifts his hand and ran it through his goldish strands one last time.

He grabs his bag and quietly turning the knob and made his way out the door. He wasn't certain what he was doing, a part of him wants to stay but fear of being seen what he is was much bigger burden to bear. Could this actually work? He thought. Ste is a fool to think this was a good idea to run off in the middle of nowhere like some love sick teenagers. What being here could possible change anything at all?

The doubts and fear clasp tightly to his mind, this was just too much to take and ridiculous for him to even go this far as to let that young man to talked him into this, he cursed to himself.

Deep in thought when he heard loud rustling from the brushes caught his attention. Cautiously moving closer, the brushes moved furiously and the noise was louder. Each step carefully placed as he was got closer till his gazed spots the critter.

A young boy looks around the age of eight was shuffling through the tall grass. Innocent blue eyes staring cautiously as the boy realize he wasn't alone anymore.

"It's okay, I won't hurt ya" Brendan said softly, noting the boys tense body language.

"What're doing out yer here by yerself ?" He asked, he looked like his son Brendan thought. Same blond hair combed to the side, blue eyes the features that had a familiar resemblance to his older son back in Ireland.

"I-I was looking for my puppy…" he fidgeted with his fingers looking down. "…he's lost"

Brendan moved closer to the boy and stooped down. " Where'd you last saw him?"

" I-I was playing fetch with him at home, I threw the ball really far, I went after him but then he saw a rabbit and he went after it but he didn't come back" The boy sounded he was on the verge of tears when Brendan puts a hand on his head to soothe the sad boy.

"Did ya wander off by yerself?" Brendan asked and the boy nodded. " Yer parents must be worried little lad"

"I need to find Max" He said determined.

"Max his name huh? Don't worry yea? I'll help ya " The boy nodded his head and wipe his face in his sleeve. Brendan walked with the boy further into the tall grasses holding his hand.

"What's yer name son?"

"Noah"

"Noah huh? I'm Brendan"

Walking further they entered the woods, tall trees hovering each other with their limbs. Leave ruffling at their feet as they walk into the woods.

"Max!" The little boy called.

"Max!" Brendan called, not really where he expected to be in last couple of hours, he thought. Looking for a dog in the middle of the woods, this really wasn't Hollyoaks anymore. Walking a little further when he heard the sound of whining, coming from the behind the trees. Moving closer Brendan sees a ditch covered loosely by leaves. Looking down into the small hole he sees a little yellow puppy's fur covered in mud as he lay helpless in the ditch.

"Max!" Noah cried in joy.

Brendan holds Noah back from the edge before dropping his bag and jacket further away from the edge. Rolling up the bottom of his pants, he jumped in muddy ditch. His shoes engulfed in the wet damp, he cursed to himself.

"Hey there maxie" Brendan called to him as he reached down and lift the puppy from the mud.

"Be careful of the edge" He warned him as he gave him the puppy to hold as he pulled himself out of the ditch. Grabbing his jacket off the ground and wrapped it around pup. Max yelped when his right paw got squeezed. "Is he going to be okay?" Noah asked with concern.

"Looks like he sprained his paw" Brendan said, holding him carefully. "Come on let's get you guys back home" using his free hand he clasp Noah's hand and the trio head back to the village.

* * *

><p>As they walk closer to the house, a police car was park at the front. A policeman stood talking to a blond hair woman looking hysterical, holding a tissue close to her face and a man that held her closely to comfort her.<p>

"Mama!" Cried Noah as he ran to her. She quickly recognized the voice. She ran to him and held him tightly into her arms. "Oh my god, Noah where have you been?"

" Max is hurt" he replied.

"What?"

"I was playing with him and he saw a rabbit and ran after it so I tried to get him back but then I lost him" He explained then she notice the man that held Max in his arms, covered in mud. She looked at him with a questioning look when Noah explains further.

"I was looking for Max but I couldn't find him then Mr. Brendan saw me and helped me rescue Max" The blond woman listen attentively "he fell into a big hole…" He stretched his arms out to give her an example. "Like this" he said somewhat enthused to tell his mom what happened.

"Is that right?" She said and Noah nodded. "Honey, next time you can't just wander off"

"Thank you so much" The woman said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it" Brendan said, "It doesn't seem to be broken" He referred to the pup in his arms. The man had dismissed the police and come to over to stand by the lady. "Thanks a lot mate, appreciated"

"Oh, let me take him from you" She said moving towards him and gently taking the puppy into her arms. Brushing off his clothes with little attempt of making it clean again.

"Where are my manners, I'm Charity Tate" She said politely "This is Jai Sharma"

"Brendan Brady" He said simply, he said his goodbye to Noah before he could turn away Charity stopped him.

"I can't let you go on the road like that after what you've done for me" She said "come inside, you can clean up"

"No, thank you, I best be on my way"

"Nonsense, come on, least I can do" She said.

Give in to the offer, not like he would like going home like this. He accepted their offer and went into the house. She turns to the man and gave him Max. "Could you bring Max to Paddy's to make sure he's alright?"

"I want to go too"

"No, you have to go clean up" His mom said, "look at ya, looks likes you been wrestling with pigs"

Noah nodded reluctantly then pulled at Brendan's hand. "Come in Mr. Brendan" He notion him to the house behind them. Noah began leading by his hand to the front door.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Brendan came out of the bathroom, in a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. "Thanks for this"<p>

"It's nothing, sit" Charity said. Brendan put his bag on the ground and sat at the table where Noah was seated to his right, eating a sandwich.

"Can I offer you some tea?"

"Sure" He replied, the blond lady poured a cup for him and placed it front of him. "Thanks"

He said, blowing he took a sip.

"So…Irishman, You're not from around here" She has a-matter-of-factly.

"I guess I stick out like a green thumb eh?" He replied.

"Yea, you don't look like the rest of us old bunch" Charity joked, and Brendan chuckled.

"You here on vacation?"

"Something like that" He replied.

"Something eh? Well welcome to Emmerdale" She said unenthused, "nothing to do around here really, just a little run down village in the middle of nowhere" She said blandly.

"Yea, well just decided on a change of scenery"

"A change is good, gives us time to sort things out" She told him when their attention turns towards the front door being opened. It was the man from earlier with pup clean showing his bright yellow fur. "Max!" Noah cried running up the man, holding out his arms to receive Max. "Careful, Paddy said he's fine just a sprain"

"I gotta get goin'" Brendan got up and grab his bag.

"Alright, don't be a stranger, thanks again for finding Noah and Max" she ran her hand over her son's hair.

"Yea, thanks a lot Mr. Brendan"

"Mr. Brady" She corrected him.

Brendan rested his hands on his knees, "Don't wander off again, yea?" Brendan said to Noah, who nodded in return. He threw his bag over his shoulder before saying his gratitude and left.

Walking along the road side, Brendan thought about Charity's words. It would be nice to start over. He ran from Ireland cause of what happened back home, who he was, the shame. Maybe, being here he could possible, give this a chance. Here, no one knows Brendan Brady.

The sound of someone called his name snapped him out of his thoughts. He was back that motel, standing at the door way. The younger man looked up at him with irritation and confusion.

"I thought you left" Ste said passively.

"I changed my mind" Brendan replied,

"Were you leaving?" He asked looking at the younger man.

"No… I was gonna leave first thing in the mornin'…" Brows furrowed together, as he looked at Brendan. "…what change ya mind?"

"Change of scenery" Ste looked at conspicuously but didn't question it any further.

"Can I come in?" He asked Ste, who smiled then slowly move to his right, allowing Brendan to enter.

* * *

><p>I did not made up that kids name to spite you guys lol, the character's name on the show is actually Noah. Please R&amp;R ^_^ many thanx.<p> 


End file.
